Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (battybarney2014's version)
����''Let's Get Ready for the Show��''-Carlos "Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award" is the 13th episode and TV special that was from the Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of 1998 Colby's Clubhouse "Funding your Special Talent", "Barney's Talent Show", "Family Feud Tournament of Champions (Anderson��)", "What in a Name?", "The Queen of Make-Believe" and "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is a TV Aired in March 2000 and that was released on April 5, 2000. Plot We the boys must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a first see the Barney finds Mike, a new boy at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Tosha, Michael, Derek, and Kathy. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. At the same time, kids with the parachute Min, Kathy and Jason can hop. They then decide to think of more until it starts to rain and they have to go inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas to come up with. Tosha, Kathy, Jason, Jesse, Carlos and Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside Mike feels that the others are all good at something. Kim and Min is good at dancing, Kids can Lunch, Robert tells great jokes and Baby Bop and BJ can smell things. Then Mike realises he does have a special talent - he is the best audience! Stories: Camping on a Dark Night / The Lonely Little Number / The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep / Charlie Needs a Cloak Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tomie dePaola (Herself) *Richard Karn (Herself) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Mike (Blake Garrett) (debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voices: Bob West) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #You're A Grand Old Flag #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Hug A Color #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Goodbye Song #I Wish I Was Best At Something #I Love You Trivia *The Group for Name of the Three Kids from Hannah, Robert and Chip (of A Royal Welcome) with Ashley, Along with two kids for Kim and Jill (from How Does Your Garden Grow?) with Danny and Stephen. For The Four Boy & Girl from Kathy, Tosha, Carlos and Min (of Barney Live! in New York City) with Julie, Kelly and Shawn. The Two Boy Kids from Jesse and Jason (of Barney's Fun & Games) with Kristen. and The Three Boy & Girl from Michael, Luci and Derek (of for from Rock with Barney, Barney in Concert and Campfire Sing-Along) with Jeffrey, Tina, AJ, Jennifer, Joseph, Amy and Adam. *This season marked: **The first time Mike appeared without his Laura, Stacy, Jackson, Mom, Gina, Donny and Sarah for the Barney's Colorful World!. **This is the another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing "Ring Around the Rosie" with a parachute landed on Barney. **The first time Min appeared without her sister Kristen. **This video marks the first appearance of Richard Karn on the "Barney & Friends" television special. This is also the first time he appeared with Kathy, Min, Carlos, and Jason is an American actor and game show host. He is best known for his role host of Family Feud from 2002 to 2006 In the original VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music, expect is was the When this Barney Video is used to be televised, it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives in 2000 Even though this is Tomie DePaola's first Season 6 appearance, he never appeared with Miss Kepler, David, Adam, Meebee(deep), Penny, Andy, Nick, Jessica, Justin, Dibble, Shawn, Julie, Linda, Ashley, Keesha, Alissa, Danny, Stephen, Kenneth or Juan. **This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti and balloon comes down one of the time Barney does not turned back into his plush form at the end. This app This is also another time in the Barney franchise where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, everyone continues to Celebrate Talent Award Game Show his is the at this time in which Baby Bop appears of the video. The first time was Rock with Barney, the second was Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, the third was An Adventure in Make-Believe, the fourth was , the fifth was , and the sixth was . **The first television special appearances of Mike by Blake Garrett, he never appeared with Kristen, Hannah, Jessica and Justin. *A sprinkler can be seen when Barney and the kids were hiding in a parachute. *This is a semi-remake of The Queen of Make-Believe. *Jeff is mentioned in this video. *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this video, Luci pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *This special is a bit similar to "Stick with Imagination!". In that video, Instead of using a parachute, they use a stick A tarp can be seen when In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The video aired on PBS in 2000, being the all Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert] (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being [https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety], ''Barney's Fun & Games'','' Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure.'' *Production for this video took place in June 26-July 5, 1999. *The Barney costume in "Birthday Olé" is used. *The Barney voice in "Count Me In!" is used. *The 1996 Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" in smaller to the costume from ("Play Ball!", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Let%27s_Play_School Let's Play School]", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Night_Before_Christmas Barney's Night Before Christmas]", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/More_Barney_Songs More Barney Songs]", "You Can Do It!", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Come_on_Over_to_Barney%27s_House Come on Over to Barney's House], "Ready, Set, Go!", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Be_My_Valentine,_Love_Barney Be My Valentine, Love Barney]", "Barney's Theater", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Dino_Dancin%27_Tunes Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes]", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go_to_the_Zoo Let's Go to the Zoo]", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Pajama_Party Barney's Pajama Party]", "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Beach_Party Barney's Beach Party], "[https://barney.fandom.com/wiki/Round_and_Round_We_Go Round and Round We Go]", etc.) is used. *The Baby Bop voice in "Barney's Super Singing Circus", expect it's was the Season 10 voices from "Letters" and the mixed of voice is happening on Season 5 videos version of for in from "My Party with Barney" and "Sing & Dance with Barney" is used. *The BJ costume in "Round and Round We Go" is used. *The BJ voice in "You Can Be Anything" is used. *A French dub of this video was made presumably around the same time as an alternate to the original (Due to how early it was the dub was done by a different team and the songs (Minus The Alphabet Chant) remains in English) *This video was originally called "My Special Talent". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Sing & Dance with Barney". And short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from "Snack Time!". And short hair. *Jesse wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". And short hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Shopping for a Surprise!". And short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from "A Welcome Home". And short hair. *Mike wears the same clothes from "Barney's Colourful World!". And short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!". And short hair. *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". And short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Let's Play School". *Kim wears the same hairstyle and clothes in from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Jill wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "Be My Valentine Love Barney". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "At Home With The Animals". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in from "A Very Special Delivery!". *Luci wears the same hairstyle and clothes in from "Oh, What a Day!". *The last home video to use the Season 6 version of the "Barney Theme Song" is used. *The alternate music director by Bob Singleton in 1990-2000. Film Schedule Call Sheet (06/26/1999) Call Sheet (06/30/1999) Call Sheet (07/03/1999) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (book) Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:Barney in Other Media